Investigação Adicional/Recompensas
Em cada Investigação Adicional de um caso (exceto A Morte de Rosa Wolf e Corpo no Jardim), certos suspeitos recompensam o jogador com itens como hambúrgueres, moedas ou XP grátis, ou itens de vestuário com os custos especificados. Lista de recompensas Grimsborough Zona Industrial= Caso #1: A Morte de Rosa Wolf Caso #2: Corpo no Jardim Caso #3: O Açougueiro Cruel Caso #4: O Assassino das Docas Caso #5: Um Caso Russo Caso #6: O Braço Morto da Lei Caso #7: Morte por Crucificação Caso #8: Beleza Roubada Caso #9: Queimado Até os Ossos Caso #10: Entrando na Faca Caso #11: No Ninho da Víbora |-| Centro Financeiro= Caso #12: Sangue na Bolsa de Valores Caso #13: Alerta de Bomba em Grimsborough Caso #14: Vítima da Moda Caso #15: Laços de Sangue Caso #16: O Beijo da Morte Caso #17: A Última Ceia Caso #18: Na Calada da Noite Caso #19: Inocência Perdida Caso #20: Um Jogo Mortal Caso #21: Os Experimentos Secretos |-| Centro Histórico= Caso #22: Morrer ou Não Morrer Caso #23: A Jornada Final Caso #24: Anatomia de um Assassinato Caso #25: O Fantasma de Grimsborough Caso #26: A Invocação Caso #27: A Noiva do Lago Caso #28: Os Fantasmas de Elm Manor Caso #29: Onde Há Fumaça Há Fogo Caso #30: A Criatura de Wollcraft Caso #31: Mundo Cão |-| Universidade= Caso #32: Assassinato no Campus Caso #33: Assim Você Me Mata Caso #34: Mata-Mata Caso #35: Por um Fio Caso #36: O Parque do Diabo Caso #37: O Ceifador e o Nerd Caso #38: Massacre de Primavera Caso #39: Marcado para Morrer Caso #40: Um Assassinato Elementar Caso #41: O Ceifador de Rorschach |-| Maple Heights= Caso #42: Sangue e Glória Caso #43: Águas Turbulentas Caso #44: O Odor da Morte Caso #45: Morrer pela Perfeição Caso #46: Morte em uma Tacada Caso #47: Um Casamento e um Funeral Caso #48: Boas Meninas Sobrevivem Caso #49: Todos os Cavalos do Rei Caso #50: Serpentes em Cena Caso #51: Tudo Termina Aqui |-| Aeroporto= Caso #52: Admirável Mundo Novo Caso #53: Machado de Guerra Caso #54: A Verdade Envenenada Caso #55: Do Pó ao Pó Caso #56: Haverá Sangue Pacific Bay Ocean Shore= Caso #1: Ataque de Tubarão! Caso #2: Morte Sobre Rodas Caso #3: Morte Oculta Caso #4: Morte Sobre Rodinhas Caso #5: A Rainha do Gelo |-| Bayou Bleu= Caso #6: Sangue do Bayou Caso #7: Presa Fácil Caso #8: A Raiz de Todo o Mal Caso #9: Marvada Pinga Caso #10: Fumaça e Espelhos |-| Inner City= Caso #11: Sem Coração Caso #12: Vingança Mortal Caso #13: Promessa é Dívida Caso #14: Molenga Caso #15: Ciranda Mortal Caso #16: Matando Tempo Caso #17: Sob a Pele |-| Jazz Town= Caso #18: Após a Tempestade Caso #19: Nublado com Previsão de Homicídio Caso #20: Feridas Abertas Caso #21: Embaixo do Thunderdome Caso #22: Ratos e Homens Caso #23: No Olho do Furacão Caso #24: Por um Fio |-| White Peaks= Caso #25: Salto Mortal Caso #26: Coração Gelado Caso #27: Floresta Adentro Caso #28: Voos Vorazes Caso #29: Projeto White Peaks Caso #30: O Fim da Noite |-| Ivywood Hills= Caso #31: Juventude Assassinada Caso #32: Era uma Vez num Crime Caso #33: Velho Oeste Selvagem Caso #34: Murdertown Caso #35: Estrela do Crime Caso #36: Legado Mortal Caso #37: O Navio dos Sonhos Caso #38: Tapete Letal Caso #40: Templo da Perdição Caso #41: As Sementes da Morte Caso #42: Metanfetamorte Caso #43: Espaço Morto Caso #44: Laços Mortais Caso #45: Lar, Doce Lar |-| Innovation Valley= Caso #46: Dinheiro Inteligente Caso #47: Direitos Incivis Caso #48: Sangue no Liquidificador Caso #49: Pecado Imortal Caso #50: Programado para Matar |-| Paradise City= Caso #51: O Assassino Quebra a Banca Caso #52: Morte no Circo Caso #53: Morte por Martini Caso #54: Diamante de Sangue Caso #55: Não Há Honra Entre Ladrões Caso #56: Um Assassino Entre Nós |-| The Wastes= Caso #57: Explorando the Wastes Caso #58: A Ferroada da Morte Caso #59: A Última Contagem Regressiva World Edition Europe= Case #1: God Save the Prince Case #2: Off with Their Heads Case #3: Auf Wieder-Slain Case #4: Murder's Cheap Case #5: When Shadows Fall Case #6: The Impossible Dream |-| Sahara Region= Case #7: Murder by Proxy Case #8: Death in the Desert Case #9: Killing Spring Case #10: I Spy a Mummy Case #11: The Parting Shot Case #12: Die by the Sword |-| Eurasia= Case #13: Moscow Mole Case #14: Only Truth Remains Case #15: O Deadly Night Case #16: Fast Track to Murder Case #17: Horseback Mountain Case #18: Countdown to Murder |-| South Asia= Case #19: Bad Medicine Case #20: Treacherous Waters Case #21: Plagued by Death Case #22: Bloodywood Case #23: Peace and Dead Quiet Case #24: Insides Out |-| East Asia= Case #25: The Killer in the Rice Case #26: Dead in the Water Case #27: A Twist of Fate Case #28: Oh! Crazy Kill! Case #29: A Death Wish Case #30: The Murder Games |-| Oceania= Case #31: Death Match Case #32: A Stab in the Dark Case #33: The Sweet Escape Case #34: Speak, Friend, and Die Case #35: Six Feet Down Under Case #36: Out of the Blue |-| Africa= Case #37: Crash and Burn Case #38: The Circle of Death Case #39: Kicking the Bucket Case #40: Diamond in the Rough Case #41: Going the Distance Case #42: In Plain Sight |-| South America= Case #43: Ice Rage Case #44: Murder, He Wrote Case #45: Shadow Nation Case #46: Total Eclipse of the Heart Case #47: Cheaters Never Win Case #48: The King's Shadow |-| North America= Case #49: Day of the Dead Case #50: Up in Smoke Case #51: Lifeless in Seattle Case #52: Double Trouble Case #53: Politically Incorrect Case #54: Operation Spyfall Case #55: Down to the Wire Case #56: The Darkest Hour Mistérios do Passado New Haven= Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! Case #2: Slash and Burn Case #3: In the Line of Fire Case #4: A Murder Carol Case #5: Shear Murder Case #6: In the Name of the Father |-| Elysium Fields= Case #7: Let Me Down Gently Case #8: The Talking Dead Case #9: Sweet Revenge Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake Case #11: That Sinking Feeling Case #12: Behind the Mask |-| Century Mile= Case #13: Breaking the Glass Ceiling Case #14: Checkmate Case #15: Out of Steam Case #16: Monkey Business Case #17: Electrical Hazard Case #18: The Higher You Rise |-| Sinner's End= Case #19: Sinners and Saints Case #20: Eyes Wide Shut Case #21: Blue Blazes Case #22: Overkill Case #23: Death is a Cabaret Case #24: Slayer's End |-| Coyote Gorge= Case #25: Death Without Parole Case #26: Giving up the Ghost Case #27: Little Murder on the Prairie Case #28: 3:10 to Death Case #29: Blood Bath Case #30: How the East Was Won |-| Crimson Banks= Case #31: Bridge over Troubled Water Case #32: Civil Blood Case #33: Hold Your Tongue Case #34: Stick to Your Guns Case #35: Burning Bridges Case #36: In Love and War |-| Wolf Street= Case #37: Death Comes to Lunch Case #38: Stockbroken Case #39: Apprehend Me If You're Able Case #40: Get Off Your High Horse Case #41: Talk of the Town Case #42: The Heart of the Matter |-| Grim Chapel= Case #43: The Witching Hour Case #44: Graveyard Shift Case #45: Doctor, Interrupted Case #46: Turn for the Worse Case #47: Doom Service Case #48: Unsafe Haven |-| Ivory Hill= Case #49: The Machiavellian Candidate Case #50: The Swan Song Case #51: Tipping the Scales Case #52: A Study in Pink Case #53: A Family Affair Case #54: Arrow of Injustice |-| Capitol Peak= Case #55: The New Truth! Case #56: Resistance is Fatal Case #57: One Dead More Case #58: Inglorious Justice Case #59: Best Laid Plans Case #60: Last Stand for Justice A Conspiração Fairview= Case #1: Snake in the Grass Case #2: Hell is Other People Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys Case #4: Cross My Heart Case #5: Too Cruel for School Case #6: Hear My Cry |-| Money Mile= Case #7: Flatline Case #8: Stonewalled Case #9: Shooting Star Case #10: The Bloom of Doom Case #11: Hot Mess Case #12: The Art of Murder |-| The Greens= Case #13: Gone Pear-Shaped Case #14: Byte the Dust Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor Case #16: Buzz Kill Case #17: Downward-Facing Dead Case #18: Game Over |-| Old Town= Case #19: The Lost City Case #20: No Mercy for Old Men Case #21: Writer's Blocked Case #22: Color Me Murdered Case #23: I Lost My Heart in Xerda Case #24: The Truth Hurts |-| Maple Heights= Case #25: Muddying the Waters Case #26: Bone of Contention Case #27: Behind These Walls Case #28: Dead Men Tell No Tales Case #29: Light My Fire Case #30: Blood in the Water |-| Misty Grove= Case #31: Domesday Case #32: Things Fall Apart Recompensas de roupas Em cada Investigação Adicional no jogo, um dos suspeitos recompensará o jogador com um conjunto de roupas. (Isso não se aplica à A Morte de Rosa Wolf e Corpo no Jardim). A maioria das recompensas é diferente dependendo do gênero do jogador-avatar. Por exemplo, em Entrando na Faca, o "Penteado Fashion " de Joshua Kempe tem duas versões: se o avatar do jogador for do sexo masculino, ele terá a versão masculina; no entanto, se o avatar do jogador for feminino, ele receberá a versão feminina. As tabelas abaixo incluem ambas as versões de tais itens de vestuário, embora alguns deles possam ser visivelmente iguais para ambos os sexos (seja pelo nome e / ou aparência). Se você alterar o sexo do seu avatar, suas recompensas existentes não serão alteradas para as do sexo oposto, e você não poderá usá-las. Portanto, se você planejar a alteração, não a desative. Além disso, não tente alterar o sexo temporariamente para obter uma recompensa que você goste mais, pois ficará inutilizável quando você voltar. Grimsborough= |-| Pacific Bay= |-| World Edition= |-| Mistérios do Passado= |-| A Conspiração= Navegação Categoria:Criminal Case Categoria:Gameplay